Flat plate-shaped electric connectors mounted on substrates are conventionally used as connectors for connecting flexible circuit substrates to circuit substrates, and the like.
As this type of electric connectors, for example, there is known a connector having a structure such that a first connector and a second connector can be fit in a state opposed to each other using a first fitting guide and a second fitting guide provided in the first and second connectors, respectively, and a contact arm of a first reinforcing metal piece mounted on the first connector and a contact arm of a second reinforcing metal piece mounted on the second connector have an increased contact area (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In the electric connector described in Patent Literature 1, the fitting between the first connector and the second connector provides continuity between the first reinforcing metal piece and the second reinforcing metal piece, and hence provides electric connection between a power line of a first substrate on which the first connector is mounted and a power line of a second substrate on which the second connector is mounted.